Please, Be Mine?
by xXxJazz-Is-On-FirexXx
Summary: Bella/Brady.Bella is dating Jacob,but has always had feelings for Brady.Brady has always been in love with Bella. What happens when he phases? Will they find happiness? Sorry for the lame Summary. Better than it sounds. AU,OOC,M for language & maby lemon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first atempt at wrighting Fanfiction, s please, be gentel with me. I'm pretty nervous about this. I have no Idea if you will llike this, since there are like no stories out ther like this one (I hope). Well at least, not the Pairing, cause it's Bella and Brady! I just love him so much, and there are none of that pairing, so, I am a legend! lol.

* * *

Ok, so here are some important things that you need to know, so that this story makes more sense:

Bella is Collin's older sister and they are both half Quileute. Bella is dating Jacob. Brady has been in love with Bella ever since they were little. Jacob is 17, Bella is 16, Collin and Brady are both 14. Jacob is a wolf, and Bella knows. Jacob has not imprinted on Bella. Collin and Brady are not wolves _yet_.If you have any questions at the end of this chapter, PM me, or ask in your review, and I will try my best to clear things up.

Disclaimer:

Me: Jacob?

Jacob: Yes, Honey?

Me: Do I own Twilight?

Jacob: No baby, we've been over this. Stephinie Meyer owns Twilight.

Me: Oh. Well, what do I own then?

Jacob: You, baby, own my in-tire heart.

Me: Aw, Jake! You are so sweet! I love you.

Jacob: And I love you too, baby.

Me: *Purrs seductively* You wanna come over here and _show_ me how much you love me?

Jacob: *Growls super sexy* Oh hell yeah! *Pounces on me*

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! (but I do own a super sexy werewolf's heart! lol)

* * *

_Ch1: Brady(POV)_

_"Oh Jacob! YES"_

_"Fuck, Bella, baby!"_

_"God…..Jake…..so good….uhh THERE!"_

"God! Can't they keep it in their pants, for like one minute? OR AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I'M NOT HOME!?!" Collin asked, yelling the last part, so that they could hear him in the other room. I guess he didn't want to hear the sound of his sister and her boyfriend fucking. I didn't really like hearing it either, but not for the same reason as Collin. He didn't want to hear his sister's sex life; I didn't want to hear the sound of the girl I'm in love with, screaming the name of someone else. Not that she would ever scream my name. She's like a freakin' sex goddess, and I'm only her little brother's cute best friend.

But that's not saying I didn't like hearing her scream, because I do. I know, it's sick, but I love hearing her moan and groan as she's getting fucked. I just imagine it's me making her make those sounds, and not Jacob. Sadly I fantasize about her body under mine; screaming my name almost every night, while jacking off. I know what you're thinking, a fourteen year old shouldn't be thinking like that, but I can't help it. Collin and I are both around 5'11, and are growing like an inch a week, how, I do not know **_(they_** **_aren't wolves yet)_** we're pretty toned for a normal 14 year old. We look like we're 16, and our hormones are totally wacked. I can't seem to keep little Brady down. Oh yeah, my height's not the only thing that's growing. Little Brady ain't so little anymore. I don't know about Collin but I've 'grown' about 3 ½ inches since my birthday. _Hmm, at least I have _something _to impress Bella with….'Mmmm Bella, naked, sucking my … _

"Ouch!"

My thoughts were cut off by Collin, who had hit me in the head with an apple.

"Hello, anybody there?" he asked. I was so caught up in my thoughts about ramming m dick into his sister, that I had forgot he was still talking.

"Sorry man, what did you say?" I asked, turning my attention to a very amused looking Collin.

"I said, 'after Bella is done ruining my innocence, she wants to take us shopping at the mall in Port Angeles. She said I need new school clothes, and that you might as well come to, so she can buy you things."

School clothes, right. School was starting in 2 weeks, and there was still a bunch of shit I had to get. Bella has been taking us school shopping ever since her and Collin's mom died 4 years ago. Since my mom left when I was 2, Bella has made it her responsibility to take me shopping, and helping me with my homework, exc.

"School clothes, right."

As if on cue, Bella and Jacob walked in, hand in hand. Huge ass smiles plastered on their faces. Bella looked sexy, like always. She was already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing this long black Ed Hardy tank top, over pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly.

"Hey boys, are you ready to go?" my beautiful angel asked. She grabbed a muffin off counter before sitting down beside me. I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled and took a drink of Collin's OJ.

"Hey" Collin tried to grab it back, but Bella held it out of his reach.

"Sharing is caring, baby brother," she said, smirking.

Jacob was still standing in the doorway, laughing. He walked over to Bella and kissed her on the lips. Bella wrapped one arm around Jake's neck, while holding the glass it the other. Jacob kissed her more passionately, distracting Bella as he removed the glass from her hand, handing it over to Collin. He pulled away to an oblivious Bella, who went to take a sip of juice, only to find that the cup was gone. The look on her face was hilarious.

"You tricked me," she said, pouting. Jake just smiled and leaned down to kiss that adorable jutted out lip.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"No."

"Fine, I have to go to work. I love you baby." Jake leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I love you too."

"See, told you you loved me" Jake smirked. Bella scowled at him.

"Bye, Jake" I called to him.

"Bye, man" he waved.

"Hey" Collin yelled. I looked over to see Bella downing the last bit of orange juice from his glass. The look on Collin's face was so funny. He looked like Bella had just run over his puppy.

"Geez, Collin. It's orange juice! You look like I just ran over your puppy, or something!"

"Whatever," was his brilliant reply.

"So, Bells. You taking us school shopping today?" I asked, just to make sure. She just smiled at me.

"Yes, sir. I am! You handsome boys need some stylish new clothes for your first year at high school. Gotta dress to impress." I just nodded.

"What's the matter, Hun?" Bella asked concerned. She came and sat in my lap. My arms went straight to her waist. Bella didn't even flinch when my arms encircled her small body; it's just the way we were together. I was more than just her kid brother's best friend; I was like her best friend, too. We tell each other everything. I was the first person she told she had lost her virginity to Jacob; I was the one who held her as she cried when her mother died; she trusted me, and I trusted her. There's like no age difference between us. She told me once that sometimes she forgets that I'm only 14, that I'm not 16 like she is. The only thing I haven't told her is that I'm madly in love with her, and I don't know if I ever can tell her that.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just a bit worried about school, you know. Being the newbie's and all." I sighed.

Bella gave me her 'don't be stupid' look, and shook her head at me.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Neither do you Coll. Your both smart, funny athletic, and even hotter than most of the guys in my grade. And if anyone at all bugs you about anything, come tell me, and either me Jake or the guys will beat their faces in. Not that anyone will. Everyone knows that you're my babies. "'And_ you're my baby too' _I smiled at the thought. How I wished I could call Bella my baby. She giggled and hopped out of my arms and over to the door.

"Okay guys. Let's go. I want to get us all enough clothes until spring, which means we need as much time as we can get." Bella slipped on her boots and grabbed her bag and keys before skipping excitedly out the front door. God, I love that woman.

Bella(POV):

As I skipped out to my beautiful red Audi s5 cabriolet, I couldn't help but notice how sexy Brady had gotten. I mean, he's always been cute, which then grew into hotness, but he's full blown sex on a stick! It must be the wolf growth spurt thing. He's been growing like a weed! So has Collin, which has me worried. I don't want either of them to phase, it's too dangerous being a wolf, and they're both still so young! Only 14, which is hard to believe. Brady's always acted way more mature -sometimes I think he's older than me- but now he looks the part too. I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a crush on him. Hell I'd be lying if I said I _did_ have a crush on him, because what I'm feeling is so much more than a crush. I've fallen, and I've fallen hard. I can't stop thinking about him. I feel so guilty, since I am dating Jacob, but theirs something about Brady. There's always been something, it's just been getting stronger and stronger.

And now, when I look at him, I have to resist the erg to jump him. And its more than his toned muscled body, and sexy smile; it's just him in general. We've always had a special connection, different than the one he and Collin shared. Theirs was very brotherly. Ours was deeper than that. We tell eachother everything. I've told him things that no body else knows. Not jake, not even Collin, which is saying something – We've always had a really strong relationship. The only thing I haven't told Brady is that I am completely in love with him.

--

I walked over to my baby ,my car, and checked my reflection on the side ( yeah, she's that shiny). I must admit, I did dress up a little to impress Brady, but what can I say, that's what girls do! I was wearing I long black Ed Hardy tank, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of hip cowboy-type ankle boots. I looked pretty good, if I do say myself. Jake thought so too. Ah Jake…. I love him, I really do! It's just these feeling I have for Brady. There just so… there! I try to push them aside, for Jacobs sake, cause I know he loves me more than anything, but they just spring back, right in my face, and I can't forget about him!

I was pulled out my thoughts by Collin and Brady coming around to the doors of my car. Brady hopped in shot gun, and Collin sat in the back. All the guys loved my car. Who could blame them? I mean, it's fast, sleek, and sexy.

"Why do we have to go shopping, again? I mean, you know our sizes and everything already?" Collin whined.

He hated shopping like it was Satan. Brady, on the other hand, didn't mind it. I've always taken the boys school shopping, because Brady has no one to take him, and Daddy dearest is always either away on business, or off screwing his latest possible step-mommy to be, who is usually about 8 or 9 years older than me. Oh yeah, daddy is like CEO of some huge multi-million corporation, or something. So, we've got a pretty big house, which only Collin and I live in for the most part, nice things, and I have my car, and my other baby, my Suzuki Hayabusa sports bike. Collin and I each have liked 3 platinum Visa cards.

"Well, my lovely baby brother. We need to go shopping for school stuff, because school starts in two weeks, and you too especially need new clothes because you are starting the wonderful world of High School! Brady needs to look good for all the older women who will be begging him and all his hotness to go out with them."

Brady blushed, and turned his head to look out the window. Port Angeles was an hour away, and we were only in forks.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I have to look good for the ladies, too?" Collin asked. He seemed very hurt, which was funny.

"No, you are my baby brother, and you are not allowed to date until you are married," I explained, keeping my eyes on the road.

"What! No, you can't tell me what to do! I can date who ever I want, whenever I want. I am sexy beast!" Brady, burst out laughing.

"And besides, you were my age when you started fucking Jacob." Oh, no he did not just go there!

"First of all, watch your language, boy! Second, I do not want you thinking that since I made some stupid mistakes in the past, that you can do the same! No sex, until you're _at least_ 16. Got it?" I was fuming. Not at Collin, at myself. For letting myself do something so stupid when I was younger. I did not want my little brother to make the same mistake I made.

"Y-you regret sleeping with Jacob?"

This came from Brady, who looked shocked. I filled my cheeks with air, and then blew it out, slowly.

"Honestly, I do. I love Jacob, but I just wish that I waited for the right person. Ya know?" I turned to look at him. He nodded, while he was deep in thought.

"I just thought you'd always be together, I guess. Are you going to end it with Jacob?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know yet. I mean I love him. But it's just not the same as it was when I first did. Not as strong…" I caught myself before I said, not as strong as the love for you, but thankfully I didn't. I did realize that I need to tell Brady how I feel sometime, soon.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Review and Tell me!

Pics of Bella and Brady on my profile. Once I have enough evergy, I'll put up pictures of Bella's car, her Motorcycle, Jacob, Collin, and Bella's outfit. But right now I need to sleep, since I stayed up super late, working on this. Ta-ta for now.

Love, Jazz Is On Fire 3


	2. Authors Note, Sorry

Hey guys, sorry for the AN. I hate them too. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, story alerts, story favorites and author favorites. They mean so much to me.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to camp for about 10 days, so I won't be updating. I tried to finish the next chapter in time, but got side-tracked by packing. =(.

I also have a few questions to ask you guys so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you.

Should Bella phase to? I was considering it, but I haven't made up my mind yet. What do you think?

Do you want the Cullen's? Should I put them in the story?

If you guys have any suggestions, or if there is something you guys want to see happen, review and tell me! I am completely open to new ideas. I just want you guys to enjoy the story.

Also out of curiosity, who's your favorite wolf?

I want to know! Lol.

I will update as soon as I get back. I hope you all have a fantastic week.

I love you all,

Jazz Is On Fire 3


End file.
